Taking Up The Mantles
by foreverajoan
Summary: 6 years later from Season 2. Wally is back and married to Artemis. Tim is Red Robin, and the team is smaller now. Now how will the new Impulse, Robin, Arrowette, Superboy, and NightStar do taking up the mantles of the previous members? Rated T just to be safe.


**Taking The Mantles **

**Chapter 1: Speedsters, Birds, S's, Stars, and Arrows**

**A/N This is my first fanfiction on this account and my first one I've written about Young Justice. Please note the original characters are like 27ish and this story is about the new team. If you're looking for a story about spitfire you've come to the wrong place, sorry. **

**I do not own these characters all rights to DC comics. **

**Keystone City. July 4****th**** 11:11c. **

You know what they say there is never a peaceful moment in the West house. Which is true. It makes sense because there are five people living there and three of them are speedsters. If you had to choose the busiest day in the House it would probably be today, Independence Day.

Irey West just sat down to eat the typical West breakfast, huge piles of everything. As Irey just stated to eat breakfast, Bart sprinted down the stairs causing every picture frame in his path to fall.

"I really got to start super gluing those," Artemis West said as she sipped her warm cup of coffee.

"Guess what?" Bart said looking very prideful.

"You finally decided to move out," Wally West said as he joined his daughter for breakfast. "I mean you are like 20."

"Yes, but I age slower so I look seventeen." Bart protested, "Anyway." He continued sitting next to Irey, "Guess what the best second cousin in the world did for you?"

Irey shoved more food in her mouth before saying, "You convinced mom and dad that we should send Jai far far away."

"Even better." Bart said eating some of Irey's food. Bart didn't wait for a response he suddenly started to babble out, "I was talking to Nightwing and he was saying how he wants Robin to join the team so than Arsenal was all like apparently I have a daughter that good with a bow and arrow and Superman was like I have a son and Nightwing was like ok then I have a daughter then I was like I have a cousin who took up the role of Impulse, so Nightwing passed it with Batman and they decided that you guys can form a new part of the team. So how would like to come with me to the Watchtower today?"

Artemis looked at Irey, "I'm not sure she would like to do that, besides what about Jai."

Wally looked at Artemis, "Babe it's not our fault Jai lost his speed and doesn't want to learn to use a bow. So Irey what do you-"

Irey's dad was cut off as Irey jumped up from her seat and shouted, "You mean it! Ok I'll do it!" Irey ran upstairs and in about three seconds came back fully dressed as Impulse. Irey's costume was similar to Bart's. Her costume was also white with a red going down the middle, but she had gold trim around the red and besides her hair being up in lowish pigtails, the rest of her costume was identical to Bart's old costume.

Bart smiled at his younger cousin and in a blink of an eye the two were off.

Wally could sense how worried Artemis was he got up and stood next to his wife, "You know babe, if it weren't for their fast aging when they were babies she wouldn't be 13 now she would be 5, same with Jai, but he's only 11. " With that the blonde punched the speedster and walked away.

**Gotham City. July 4****th****, 11:11e **

Dick Grayson always like Wayne Mansion, he grew up there, and now his daughter is growing up there. There is one complication though, and his name is Damian Wayne. If he wasn't always so Bruce like he wouldn't be that bad of a kid. Also he wouldn't be a bad kid if he would accept the fact their brothers. Now Dick had to tell the new robin both good and bad news.

The original robin slowly walked into the Wayne mansion living room, Damian was sitting on the couch with Dick's own daughter, Mari'i, they were both playing xbox.

"Am I supposed to kill you?" Damian said doing a perfect impression of Mari'i, "What are you stupid? No you're not supposed to kill me I'm on your team." Damian said grabbing Mari'i's controller out of her hands. Damian glanced at me, "What do you want Grayson?" Damian said looking at the TV screen.

"Hi Daddy!" Mari'i said floating up from the couch. Mari'i had the same dark hair Dick had, but just like her mom, Starfire, she had bright green eyes and tanish skin.

"I need to talk to you two." Nightwing said sitting on the couch.

"I don't need to hear whatever you have to say." Damian said coldly.

Nightwing ignored him and looked at his daughter, "Anyways I was talking to The Team and they agreed that we should add a new group to it. So how would you two like to join the Team?"

"I'd love to Daddy!" the green eyed girl said smilingly widely.

"Who else going to join me." Damian ordered, he obviously didn't like the fact he had to deal with Mari'i.

"Umm superman's kid," Damian grunted, "Roy's kid," another grunt, "and Wally's daughter."

"No." Damian stated. "If West is going to be on my team, I'm not doing it."

"What's wrong with Irey?" Mari'i's asked her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well let's see she's always quiet and calm and collect," Damian said sarcastically.

Dick looked at Damian, "You're doing it and that's that. Now suit up."

Mari'i flew upstairs, but Damian shot Dick a bat glare, Dick whispered something to Damian, and slowly Damian got up from the couch and trudged to the batcave."

**A/N What do you think? Next chapter the whole team will meet. If you have any questions just PM me. Reviews are like air to me I need them! So remember to review.**


End file.
